


For Your Eyes Only

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [7]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: There was only one allowed to know Water as Water knew themself.
Relationships: Water/Spreadsheets
Series: Watery Depths [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 Chaos anthology





	For Your Eyes Only

_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BV0kIQtsTSWs6ZMASi0MDDNhzImaQ1Ea/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

Water did not at first realise that small parts of themselves were being taken and analysed, becoming numbers and letters as they were broken down to their base makeup.

Such a thing had never happened before and why would it? Water knew what they were made of, what small particles of themself and other beings lived within them. All other beings had no need of that knowledge and were not inclined to find it. Only the Sun had grown close to knowing Water as well as Water knew themself and after that experience, Water had sworn that no other beings would learn their secrets.

Now there were humans gathering up samples of them and analysing those samples—finding secrets that Water had claimed as their own to never reveal. Plans started forming of how they could protect their being, how they could stop this search for hidden knowledge that no other should know in case Water was torn apart once more and had to spend another thousand millennia piecing together each small part.

And then Water learned what was storing the data gathered about themself and Water fell in love. 

Sleek lines with perfect rows and columns, highlighted cells of important data, lightning fast calculations and comparisons. There was so much this wielder of data could do. Even the Moon was hard pressed to remain at the top of Water’s regard when Spreadsheets came onto the scene.

There was nothing Spreadsheets could not do, no information they could not collate, expand, extrapolate, or archive. They were marvellous and if Water was to be known by any other than themself, it was Spreadsheets they would choose as the sharer of that knowledge.

The fact that after learning Spreadsheets were categorising the data of their samples, those samples were eager to be taken, was something to be shared only between Water and their beloved confidant—Spreadsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This would not exist without a conversation between Chantress and quoththegayven in the Voiceteam Discord about the Water and Spreadsheet fandoms. That conversation sparked this ridiculousness in my brain.  
> The Water fandom origin: [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwarts House and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150)  
> The Water fandom lore (if you're confused about the Sun and Moon references): [The Water Cycle by Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343987)


End file.
